black_eyesfandomcom-20200214-history
Narni Vila Kansas
Narni Vila Kansas is a 15 year old from Stockholm, Sweden who currently lives in New York. Narni was born on December 15th, 1603, he was originally named ‘Nani Kansas’ but was renamed due to ‘Nani’ being mostly associated with Anime and Manga. Narni is a Black Eyed Child although some aspects were changed to blend with the story better. Early Life Narni was born in Stockholm, Sweden. He was born to Iris Kansas, and Benjamin Kansas. He also grew up with three older siblings, Siri, Elsa, and West. His parents were the sixth generation of the Royal Swedish Family; Iris was the daughter of Sweden’s most powerful king, King William Kansas at the time (1543-1578). Narni was born on a early morning of December 15th, 1603 and was the last child born out of his three other siblings. Because of being the youngest he never had to worry about big responsibilities like his oldest sister, Siri had to deal with. Because Narni would never make it to being the king due to being fourth in line. Narni spent most of his time out in the town of Stockholm and befriended many of the people living there. He was very helpful and would often offer to help do chores of some of the mothers in the town while they took care of their child or just relaxed. Narni played with the other children, never using the power of being a prince to force anyone to do anything. If someone who didn’t know about the Kansas family saw him, they wouldn’t know he was the offspring of the royal family because he didn’t wear extravagant clothing like the rest of the family, he wore what his father and sisters described as “Peasant” clothing, Narni’s mother tried to make him dress more “classy” but would fail as he’d trade clothes with another town kid and always find a way to get “peasant” clothing. =School= ---- Narni was a student at School Name Here from 2014 to 2015. He registered himself posing as his guardian. He always wore dark sunglasses to school and was often bullied for it by another student even though Narni said it was because he had Photophobia aka a sensitivity to light although that didn’t stop the bullying. ill!Narni ----ill!Narni is a “corrupt” version of Narni. ill!Narni is the result of severe head trauma after Narni is pushed off a hotel balcony by his brother, West. Narni didn’t die from his long fall, when he fell he was immediately surrounded by people of the busy streets of Brooklyn, New York. Before Trent quickly rushed to his side. ill!Narni then jumped up and quickly showed his personality change as he no longer spoke in English, he spoke in fluent Swedish (His first language), and instead of being angry at Trent as he was moments before, he went up and kissed the blonde male before running off as West, Randy, and Zander watched what happened from their hotel balcony. While not being able to speak in English ill!Narni can understand every word, but will only reply in Swedish. Personality ill!Narni’s personality differs from Narni’s by having a more animated personality, and more carefree attitude. He won’t hesitate to cause pain to others his normal self would never hurt. He welds a baseball bat for most of the time unless It’s forcibly taken from him. This version of Narni doesn’t care about hiding his own self inflicted wounds which greatly surprises Daniel once he sees them. Hallucinations ill!Narni has a total of two “official” hallucinations, a “human” named IKEA, and a husky looking animal named Jacklyn. IKEA is a flirty “chaotic neutral” who flirts constantly with ill!Narni and convinces him to make bad choices, from getting shit-faced drunk, to trying to murder someone.Category:Characters